Empowered: Ninjette's Story
by shanejayell
Summary: A Empowered fanfiction! After a shocking betrayal, Empowered turns to her closest friend....


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Empowered, they all belong to Adam Warren. I'm only borrowing them for a bit. Also, there is some lesbian content in this story, so if that is not you thing I'd recommend skipping it.

Empowered

Ninjette sighed as the black haired woman dialed her cellphone, waited for the pick up and said, "Hey, it's me."

"She okay?" Thug Boy asked, his voice sounding tired and strained.

Ninjette could easily imagine him slumped on the couch, probably suffering sarcastic barbs from the Caged Demon Lord. "I know this'll shock you," she said wryly, "but Empowered's still really, really pissed off. She's stuck in a repeating loop of outrage."

Thug Boy sighed tiredly, "Damn."

Ninjette looked over at the blonde sitting at the table nearby, her golden hair shining in the dim lights. "I'd estimate you have at least another week in the deep freeze, if not longer," she reported. "Star strong, my brotha."

"Keep an eye on her for me," Thug Boy sighed before finishing, "thanks 'Jette."

Once he hung up Ninjette turned back to the table, settling down beside Empowered. "You gonna drink that?" she pointed at the unopened bottle of beer.

"Here," Empowered pushed the bottle over to her with a sigh. The blonde, dressed in a simple top and jeans, looked remarkably cute even with the annoyed look on her face.

"Thanks," Ninjette unscrewed the top and took a long drink. Sitting it down on the table she tentatively said, "You know, he hadn't even met you when he..."

"Slept with Sustah Spooky?" Empowered finished. She had some of her long island ice tea, "Damn it, he should have better taste than to sleep with her!"

Ninjette could have pointed out Sistah Spooky was pretty hot, the African American heroine having appeared in magazines and covers in her black leather, but decided it'd be better for her health if she didn't. "You're angry because Spooky's been a bitch to you," she noted, "not cause of Thug Boy."

"Don't bring logic into this!" Empowered fumed.

Ninjette smiled wryly, "Just calling them as I see 'em, girlfriend."

Empowered slumped a bit in her chair, her expression suddenly tired. "It's just..." she started, "this thing with Thug Boy is special to me." A sigh, "And knowing that he slept with Sistah Spooky, it..."

"Makes it less special, somehow," Ninjette supplied.

"Yeah," Empowered admitted.

'I'm getting better at this.' Ninjette mentally noted, 'even for someone who's never watched Oprah or done the whole emotionally supportive thing.' She reached out to gently pat Empowered's hand, "So, what do you wanna do now?"

Empowered gave her a weak smile, "I dunno..."

"Hey, chikas," the tall, black haired man smiled down at them charmingly, "I noticed you were all alone, and was wondering if..."

"Buzz off, creep," Ninjette said, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Hey," he frowned, "I just wanted to..."

"Pick up one or both of a pair of ladies?" Empowered looked up at him tiredly, "this is so not a good time."

Ninjette nodded, "So take your pick up lines and bug off."

"Hey," he seemed to puff up, "I do not have to take this from you bitches."

Empowered, not so drunk as to be unable to read the signs, looked over at Ninjette and asked, "Should I get my suit on?"

"I think I can handle it," Ninjette assured her as she quickly knocked back the last of her bottle of beer.

"Don't ignore me," he moved to grab Ninjette, only to discover she was gone.

With unearthly grace Ninjette leapt up, going over him like a rabbit to land directly behind him. A leg sweep sent the taller, stronger man to the floor, then Ninjette efficiently pinned his arm behind him.

"Play nice," Ninjette warned, "or I break it."

"Guido, Nunzio, some back up," he squealed, then howled as his arm was broken with one easy movement.

"He brought a gang," Empowered blinked as the group of men charged towards the table. She flipped the table over to the side for some cover, them stripped off her clothes and changed to her super suit with surprising ease.

Empowered, dressed in her black hypermembrane suit, emerged to join Ninjette as the ninja dodged a punch easily, grabbing the man by the arm and sending him crashing to the ground. "I'd say you have some annoyance to work out," she grinned at Empowered as the men surrounded them, "think they'll do?"

Empowered smiled back, "You know, I think they just might."

And with that, the enemy charged...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You know," Ninjette sighed, "we should do that more often."

Empowered's super suit was in tatters but she had a big smile on her face as they entered the apartment, "That was pretty fun."

Thug Boy snored softly on the sofa, still wearing his shades as he snored softly away. Being careful not to wake him the two ladies tip toed by, heading for the bedroom door.

"Guess I'll have to crash somewhere else tonight," Ninjette noted, Thug Boy taking up her usual sleeping spot.

"Ninjette, could you do my a favor?" Empowered asked as she closed the bedroom door softly behind them.

'Ninja senses, tingling,' Ninjette noted as she warily asked, "Yes?"

Empowered looked away, blushing shyly. "Could you... stay with me tonight?" A sigh, "I really don't want to be left alone."

'Oh hell,' Ninjette thought, well aware of how hot she felt right then. Fighting against crooks or heroes always did it to her, and from what she had heard from Thug Boy it did the same to Empowered. 'This is a very, VERY bad idea,' she thought even as she casually answered, "Sure, no problem."

"Thank you," Empowered smiled sweetly even as she began to casually strip the tattered remnants of her suit off.

'God.' Ninjette fought back a groan as she watched. It was odd, the ripped up suit hadn't covered up much, but pulling it off stuill seemed sexy. 'Like that time I captured her,' Ninjette remembered, well aware that her hands had lingered more than a bit as he had bound Empowered in chains back then.

"Aren't you getting undressed?" Empowered asked innocently as she bent over to tug at the bits clinging to one boot.

"Right," Ninjette croaked as she pulled off her t-shirt, then shimmied out of her jeans.

After turning out the lights and switching on the bedside lamp Empowered climbed up onto the bed, gesturing for Ninjette to follow her up. "Thanks," she sighed as she lay back, "I hate feeling so needy."

"No prob," Ninjette said gruffly climbed on, keeping a bit of distance between her and Empowered. 'Thank god she cleaned the sheets,' she thought, glad that there wasn't any lingering sex smell to the room.

"Ninjette?" Empowered asked after she turned off the bedside lamp.

"Yeah?"

"Can you just... hold me?" Empowered asked in a little-girl voice.

Ninjette hesitated, looking over at Empowered in the near darkness. "Emp," she said honestly, "I've never had any feelings for the same sex, but I'm not sure if I can just hold you... and not do more."

"Me, too," Empowered answered as she reached for Ninjette and pulled her close, kissing her wildly.

"Hmmm," Ninjette tangled her fingers in Empowered's hair, moving her smaller breasts against her larger ones.

"Just," Empowered gasped as they pulled apart to catch their breaths, "don't tell Thug Boy, 'kay?"

"He'd probably want to watch," Ninjette stroked Empowered's body with her hands as she nibbled on her neck.

"Maybe," Empowered gasped as Ninjette hit a sensitive bit on her neck, "once he's out of the dog house." She met Ninjette's eyes with a sultry glance, "Less talking, more kissing."

"Your wish is my command," Ninjette purred.

End.

Notes: The first few lines are taken from 'The Guy on Ice Planet Zero' from the Empowered GN #1, with some edits by me. The rest of this is all made up, including any possibility that Empowered might be into girls. Tho she does read girl on girl fanfiction about herself and Sistah Spooky at one point... rotfl


End file.
